


Middles

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For capra_maritimus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> For capra_maritimus.

Jack took the night watch, looking earnestly through the fog for any signs of movement. He blinked rapidly as droplets of water settled on his lashes, their progress through the hanging damp slow and steady.

He felt rather than heard Stephen's appearance at his side. "I thought you might like some coffee," he said, holding out the small flask. "I furthermore thought you might like the company," Stephen admitted, quieter.

"I am grateful for both," Jack smiled. In the middle of the ocean, in the middle of the night, in the middle of his watch, the unexpected visit was more welcome than a sight of mast or the thought of breakfast. Stephen leaned against the nearest solid object and looked out.

"What dreadful weather," he observed quite unnecessarily.

"On the contrary," Jack jostled him, "all the better for hiding in."

"We are hiding, then?" Stephen reacted to the contact by pressing in for warmth.

"We must be getting close." Jack consulted his compass. "Another day or two at the most, I'd say. Then we'll have him."

"I dare say." Stephen went through the supplies in his mind, hoping they would hold out.

"We shall have him," Jack repeated, "or I'm not Captain 'Lucky Jack' Aubrey." He puffed his chest out.

Stephen laughed softly. "I always find the extreme confidence you take in everything you do to be rather ridiculous."

Jack deflated. "Not unwarranted," he said, turning away.

"No," Stephen tilted his head. "Never unwarranted." He caught Jack's chin and forced their eyes to meet for a moment. "I did not mean it a slight."

"Well. Perhaps." Jack moved closer, at any rate, and Stephen looped an arm around his waist. "That, my dear, is rather warm and pleasant." Jack shifted until their sides were touching, all the way down.

"Yes," Stephen breathed into his hair, "it is."


End file.
